The present invention relates to baseball game devices and more particularly to baseball pitching skill evaluation apparatus.
It has long been desired to provide a baseball pitching skill evaluation device that would indicate whether a pitched ball constitutes a "strike" or "ball," within the rules of the game of baseball. With such an apparatus, one could practice pitching baseballs to hone one's skill. It could also be used as a game device for amusement. Over the years, many efforts have been made in the art to provide such a device. See, for example:
U.S. Pat. No. 476,334 to M. Ullman PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 939,024 to H. E. Hire PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 941,828 to J. A. & L. Voller PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,040,228 to F. A. Whiteley PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,733 to D. C. Elseroad PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,196 to C. E. Jackson PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,975 to P. S. Tompkins, et al
Nevertheless, the art has not as yet fully and adequately developed the baseball pitching skill evaluator apparatus. For example, some of the prior art devices require manual operation to reset the device after each ball has been pitched.